The Psychic and The Climber (Being Rewritten)
by MineTsuDeku112
Summary: After the Smashers have been killed, Ganondorf and his Dark Horsemen have brought the Nintenverse together into a world they rule with a iron fist. As a last resort of hope, two kids are summoned to assemble 10 other heroes to restore the Nintenverse. A young psychic boy and a pink ice climber girl and their story of friendship and love.


A portal opened in a baren wasteland and a boy and a girl fell out of it onto the ground, right beside each other. The boy had blonde hair, wearing a yellow and red striped shirt, blue jean shorts, white socks, and yellow and red sneakers. The girl was wearing a pink parka, with white snow boots, brown mittens, a wooden mallet right beside her, and had brown hair which was covered by the hood of the parka.

The boy started to ster from his sleep and eventually woke up. he stood up on his knees and looked around the baren wasteland. He saw swords, axes, and arrows all over the ground, clearly left overs of a war, he felt the ominous wind all around him and noticed a pathway into a forest across the wasteland.

The boy then looked to his side and saw the girl. He shook her awake and the girl stood up on her knees. The boy and the girl looked at each other. The got up to his feet and extended his hand out to the girl, who took it and stood up.

"H-Hi, my name...is Lucas." said Lucas.

"My name's...Nana." said Nana.

They looked into each other's eyes and then turned to the pathway to the forest. Both of them were nervous of going that way, seeing as their in a place they don't recgonize. But, both of them felt that they needed to go forward. After taking a look at each other, they both nod, and moved forward through the pathway into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, an orange anthopromorphic echidna was panting hard, with sweat dripping down her face. It was Tikal the Echidna. She had escaped from a threat and is hiding from it.

"I-I escaped." said Tikal, "Hopefully the spell worked."

She then sensed someone was near her. She hid behind a bush and looked to see Lucas and Nana looking around the forest. She was both scared and happy. Were these the two who were summoned? Or are they minions of the one she was running from?

Tikal was afraid of the answer that she will get if she was found. She couldn't risk being captured and she couldn't risk these two kids travel this world without any guidence. She decided to wait for now and took a step back. However, that was a rookie mistake.

There was a loud snap and the echidna looked down to see that she had stepped on a twig. She instantly hid in the bush, with her hands over her mouth and sweat running down her face. Her mind was racing. How could she have been so clumsy in such a life or death moment? She was scared, stressed, and nervous. Tikal was beating herself over stepping on that twig. Now, she might die because of her clumsiness.

"Hey, you can come out. We won't hurt you." said a female voice.

Tikal had no choice. They seemed friendly. She came out of the bush to see Lucas and Nana smiling at her.

"Hi, I'm Nana and this is Lucas." said Nana as Lucas waved hello.

"It's very nice to meet you." said Lucas.

"H-Hi, I'm Tikal." said Tikal.

Tikal looked at both of them and soon realized that they were the two heroes she had summoned. Lucas, who had a feeling of kindness, timidness, shyness, and compassion, and Nana, who has a feeling of energetic, love, careness, and spunky.

"You two were chosen." said Tikal.

Lucas and Nana were confused. What does she mean by chosen?

"I'm sorry. I just blurted that out. Let me explain. You two were summoned into this world to save the Ninteverse."

"Nintenverse?" asked Nana.

"Yes." Tikal continued, "The Nintenverse is the multiverse we live in. It contains universes of extraodinary people. From the beautiful regions of the Pokemon universe to the quirky, anthopomorphic zones of the Sonic universe, the Nintenverse is home of many people of fantasy. And it is protected by it's heroes, the Super Smash Bros."

"Super Smash Bros." asked Lucas, he felt like he had heard of that team.

"The Super Smash Bros, or Smashers, are a team 12 of remarkable heroes of the Nintenverse, chosen by the creator of the Nintenverse, Master Hand and Crazy Hand, who together we call the Creator."

Lucas and Nana were just amazed by this. Not only, did they learn about their creation and the Nintenverse, but also have learned about the Smashers, heroes who were chosen by the Creator himself to protect the Nintenverse.

"The Smashers consist of these 12 heroes." Tikal continued.

"The Red Plumber and Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Super Mario."

"Plumber? What does he unclog toilets containing giant bugs and mutants?" asked Nana.

Lucas and Tikal were dumbfounded by this question, with a sweat drop on their faces. Nana just stared at them and asked, "What?"

"Anyway. Continue Tikal." said Lucas. Tikal ablidged.

"The Green Plumber and Brother of Mario, Super Luigi."

Nana was about to comment, but Tikal gave her a dirty glare, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"The Hero of Hyrule and Weilder of the Triforce of Courage, Link."

"The Bounty Hunter and The Fiercest Female of the Nintenverse, Samus Arans."

"The Pink Puffball and the Star Warrior and Hero of Pop Star, Kirby."

"The Electrifying Thunderbolt and The Electric Mouse Pokemon, Pikachu."

"The Couragous and Kind-Hearted Leader of Star Fox, Fox Mccloud."

"The Dino of Yoshi Island and Happy-go-Lucky Dinosaur, Yoshi."

"The Ape with a tie and The Kong of the Jungle, Donkey Kong."

"The Pink Singer and The Balloon Pokemon, Jigglypuff."

"The Best and Strongest Racer of F-Zero and The Blazing Falcon, Captain Falcon."

"And Finally, The Psychic of Earthbound and The Red-Capped Boy, Ness."

Tikal finished and Lucas and Nana were amazed and astounded.

"These 12 heroes were always protecting their own universes, but when came a time unlike any day, these heroes would come together to become the Smashers. However, they were unable to defeat the evil of this world, Ganondorf. Ganondorf had brought together of the Nintenverse, Bowser, King K. Rool, Ridley, Dark Samus, and many others and called them his Dark Horsemen. They combined the Nintenverse into one world. The Smashers tried to stop them, but they were mercilessly killed. I was summoned into this world by the Creator in order to summon you two and 10 others."

"Others?" asked Nana.

"Yes, you two must find the other 10 heroes and together, the 12 of you will stop Ganondorf and Dark Horsemen and save the Nintenverse. Will you do it?"

Lucas and Nana thought of this for about a minute. Nana wanted to, she was so used to climbing ice mountains for vegetables with her brother. But saving a whole multiverse? Yeah, she was on board and she wanted to help anyway she can. Lucas, on the other hand, was conflicted. Not so long ago, his mother died, he went around the world with his friends, he battled his twin brother, resulting in his brother's sacrifice, and pulled the seven needles to restore his world. However, He always wanted to help those who needed help, so backing down from helping others, that is not what his mother and brother would have wanted, and it's not what he wanted.

"We'll do it, whatever it takes." said Lucas. Nana nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." said Tikal as she started to fade away.

Lucas and Nana looked worried.

"Don't worry. I am returning to my world. But, I wish you two and the rest of the heroes the best of luck in your journey. Farewell, Heroes of the Chosen."

And with that, Tikal disappeared. Returning to her world. Leaving Lucas and Nana on their own. Lucas and Nana look at each other.

"You ready?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah." answered Nana.

They move on towards the light at the end of the forest. When they reach it, their journey will begin. They will always be by each others side, help each other, and protect each other. Because they know that they will need each other for their future.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
